Trouble in Huntress Town
by sangheilitat1337
Summary: There's fear and darkness all around you. The criminals are on the run. No use in hiding in the dark, I'll hunt you down 'cause I'm the dog. I'm the dog, the big bad dog. The Bounty Hunter. WHITEROSE PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

Chelkar step thru the airlock of the ship and step onto helo station, in his left han he hold a box w/ the remains of grazdaka boomtoof's head, he had kinda fuk up when he shot him in the face w/ the railgun, so his face was all busted an stuff now! (Heh, nothin personel)

Security stop chelkar at the gate like "Damn son thats a good head u got"

"Take me 2 ur boss" said chelkar "This is his head"

"Okay" said the guards

Chelkar was taken up the spire to helo station's boss! Admiral Blackmoore

"Ah, Chelkar" he said "I assume you have brought me what I requested?"

"Yea i did" said chelkar as he throw down the orks head

"Chelkar what the FUCK is this?" he said

"Its boomtoofs head!" said chelkar

"Whats LEFT of it! ITs in pieces!" shouted the admiral

"Hey you didnt tell me that his head had 2 b intact!" said chelkar

"Yes I did! there were explicit instructions to keep his head intact!" retorted the admiral

"Oh" said chelkar "Woops, so uh about that quadrillion thrones!"

"You will not receive full payment 4 dis!" said the admiral "I will give you, one fourth!"

"WHAT" screma chelkar "This is impossibururu!"

Chelkar use his plot powers to conjure the accent of an old puerto rican man

"How u gona tell u gona only give me 1/4 payment!" chelkar say "how u gona do that!?"

"Well.." the admiral pondered "Perhaps if you wated to receive the rets of your payment u could do one mroe job for me!"

"Like what" said chelkar

"There has been a mysterious crime that needs a solvin, our arbites' lead trail has gone cold, if you could help them solve it, maybe i could give u the rest of ur money!"

chelkar stop 2 think. this sounded like a load of bullshit, but he realy wanted the quadrillion thrones, even if it was bullhit he had 2 try!

"Ok." said chelkar "Where do i start?"

"Go speak to Arbite Conrad at the Imperial Spire!" said blackmoore, "Tell him I sent you!"

"Ok" said chelkar and he walk out the door

"He said WHAT?!" scream strom

"He said we have to help him solve a murder or we wont get the dosh!" said chelkar

"What a load of bullshit! I told you not to blow up the orks head!"

"Hey I'm not the only one who has trouble blowin stuff up!"

"I thought we agreed 2 never talk about the warp drive again!" Shouted strom

"Well then dont make fun of me!" sai chelkar

"Ok Ok" said strom "So what do we do now?"

"We have to go 2 the imperial spire" Said chelkar "Arbite Conrade is there and he will tell us what 2 do!"

"Okay, we should head over there then" said strom

"Okay, let's go." said chelkar

...

...

...

...

"Strom?"

"Yeah I'm right here" said strom "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, i thought u went afk again, lets go"

Chelkar and friends entered the spire, inside they found lots of imperial art and shit (It was pretty gay if u ask chelkar), chelkar move up to the reception desk

"Hey I ned 2 talk to arbite conrad" said chelkar

"Oh rearry" Said the receptionist, "Werr u betta have a goood reason or erse u not gona see him!"

"How about you just tell him I need to see him before things get ugly!" said chelkar

"Ohh u a tuff guy huh?" said the receptionist "U think u gona intimidate me white boi?"

"Yeah" said chelkar as he pull out his power axe, but before he could, the receptionist had already pulled a power katana and put it to chelkar's chest

"YOU GONA FUCK ON MEEEE" said the receptionist "U take a one moore move and ima srice ur barrs off! dont think i wont a do it! I've done it before!"

"Okay, pls not my dick" said chelkar "I will calm down"

"Very werr" said the receptionist, and put his katana away

Chelkar relax and lean on the desk "So where did you get that from anyway?"

"I am a from the pranet Tekarn!" said the receptionist "I was a guardsman for a very rong time b4 i said fuck it and join a rogue trader caravan! I went arr across the garaxy fuckin on greenskins and heretics b4 i decide to settle down on this station! I even have a wife and famiry now!"

"Oh thats cool" said chelkar "So how about seeing conrad?"

"Oh yeah he just over dere, i was a fuckin with you!" said the receptionist

"Ok' said chelkar as he go to see conrad

"Conrad it is me chelkar i am here 2 help w/ the murder"

"Oh, youre the guy blackmoore sent, ok i wil take u 2 the crime scene" said conrad

Chelkar step into the crime scene and let out a loud GHASP, on the floor was a woman, she was ded, but not just ded, she had been obliterated, earth shaked, disintegrated, and terminated

Chelkar bend down to take a closer look, she was wearin a black sweater and a red skirt, she looked vaguely familiar to him

"Who is this?" chelkar thought 2 himself "She looks familiar"

Thats when it hit him and his eyes GO WIDE

"Oh no!" said chelkar

It was Rwby! One of Talos' many acquaintances, he knew talos had feelings for this woman but would never openly admit them, he would just sit in his bulkhead and write fanfiction all day 'shipping' her with other people (Like wtf)

"Talos isnt gona be happy 2 hear about dis one" said chelkar

He scan Rwby's body, her limbs had been dismembered, her stomach had been open and intestin hang out, she look like she had been alive for 3 days, There was no evidence of rape or physical abuse prior to death, most of the mutiliation had been done post mortem.

And he was glad for that, because he didnt wish this on anyone! Rwbys limbs had been nailed to the walls, her intestin had been strung up on the ceiling in some shoddy display ritual, chelkar was ponderin who THE FUCK could have done this?

Thats when a white circle outline catch his eye, he hover his mosue over it and press mouse 1, he move over and check it out, it was an 8 pointed star

"OH NO" sai chelkar as he realise it was CHAOS who did this!

"Conrad look!" he said, conrade come over and loo kat his item before he GHASP in FEAR

"This is not good chelkar" said conrad "There is no way we can let anyone know"

"I understan" said chelkar, was there anyone else living in this apartment beside rwby?"

"There was one, but she check out 2 days ago" said conrad

"Oh, where did he go?"

"We don't know, SHE hasn't been seen since, we've tried to find her but its like she disappear, hopefully this bastard didnt get her too"

"Oh, okay, do you have a name or any clues to her identity?"

"All we know is that she has white hair"

Chelkars eyes go whide again "Uh oh, I hope she is alright for talos' sake" chelkar thought to himself

Suddenly chelkar hear a familiar voice!

"No! Tell me it isnt tru! this isnt how its spose 2 go!" screamed talos

Talos burst into the room and let out a loud GHASP as he see the horrific scene with the mutiliated rwby

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" SHOUT TALOS "RWBY HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN WHO DID THIS 2 U" scream talos as he charge in

"Talos gtfo this is a crime scene" said chelkar

'Fuck you! said talos "Why thefuck shoudd i listen 2 u! u are a terrible leader! u pay your ment ith grox pockets!" said talos

Chelkar was stun, before slammin talos 2 the wall

"Dont u EVER say that i front of anyone! if they find out we are FUCKED" There were still Labor Rights Laws in the Imperium and if it got out that his men were being paid with grox pockets, that would not b very good 4 him

"Talos i kno this is hard 4 u but li-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE" scream talos, "I LOVE THIS WOMAN, I WRITE SO MANY FICS OF HER, HAVING SEX WITH OTHER WOMAN!" scream talos, "SHE WAS THE SUM OF MY EXISTENCE, AND NOW SHE IS GONE"

"Talos, listen to me" said chelkar "We're going to find the bastard that did this and make them pay, but there is one problem"

Talos sniffled a bit before looking up at chelkar "What problem?" he choked out

"Talos" chelkar whisper "We think this was done by chaos!"

Talos stop cryin, his eyes go wide 'No" he whispered

"Talos, I know u spent time in the warp after you fukced up that one psyker spell and rolled a 99, can you think of anything that could have done this?"

Talos push chelkar off of him and slump down the wall, visibly shaken

"It's impossible" said talos "Thre is no way they could have found her!"

"Who could have found her?" said chelkar

"The coldsteel demons" said talos "Before i got thrust back into reality, i had 2 make a deal w/ them. they told me theyd let me go free but i had to fofer something in return! but they didnt tel me what! like a fool, i accepted, they told me no matter what happened, ti was 'nothing personel', and then they let me leave the warp"

Talos put his head in his hand and shake it, "I didnt know this is hwat they meant! I cannot believe this! Its my fault!"

Chelkar pull talos up "We dont know who did it yet, it could have been anyone, dont blame yourself just yet" said chelkar

"IF it wasnt coldsteel then who was it!?" scream talos

"I dont know, but i have a feelin we'll know more if we find this bitch with the whtie hair who lived here too!" said chelkar

"WAIT" said talos "Weiss lives here too!?"

"The bitch w/ the white hair? she check out 2 days ago"

"I have to find her!" shouted talos, "I'm going to go right now!"

"Talos wait!" said chelkar but it was 2 late, he had already left.

Everyone left the scene except for chelkar, he had taken one last look and was about to leave before he saw something out the corner of his eye, it looked like a person, but it wasnt it was much shorter and it was hidin behind the shelf!

"Who is there" said chelkar

the shape didnt respond

"If you dont respond i will have to hurt u!" said chelkar

the shape pop out, it looked like a grox, but it wasnt, since chelkar had the ancient terran lore skill, he saw that it looked like a toad! but it was humanoid!

"What the fuck" said chelkar

"Um.." the toad said in a high pitched voice "I'm not supposd 2 talk to strangers but u said ud hurt me so, hi!" said the frog

Chelkar GHASP and back up one step

"What the fuck are you" said chelkar

"Well, um I'm a-"

"CHRIIIIIIIST JUNIOR" said an older sounding voice with a praetorian accent "YOU GONA GET US BOTH KILLED M8"

a larger toad appear from behind the shelf and scoop up the smaller one

"Who da fuck are u" said the frog

"I'm chelkar" said chelkar hesitantly "What the fuck are you? some kind of overgrown frog?"

"'EY, I AINT NO FUCKIN FROG YOU GOT THAT M8? I'M A TOAD, MR. TOAD TO BE EXACT"

"What.." said chelkar

"THATS ROIGHT, MR. TOAD AND THIS IS ME BOY TJ"

"What the hell are you doing here?" said chelkar "How do you even exist this is fuckign stupid what the fuck"

"WELL" said mr toad "Me and me boy found this ring that lets us go through different places in time! 'course we didnt know thats what it did, Junior here just picked it up and we got stuck here! I told that little buggre not to be touchin things that arent his but of course he didnt listen!" said mr toad as he glare angrily at the frog in his arms

"Now we're stuck 'ere until we find out how 2 fix it"

"Wow, that sucks" said chelkar "What are you doing in this apartment

"Well, thats what I wanted to talk to u about m8" said the toad

"We was hidin in here, when it all went down, see! we didn see nuffin but we heard alot!"

"You heard it? What did you hear?" ask chelkar

"Nuffin much, just a little bit of screamin and that was it, I think she died before.. THIS happen to her!" said toad as he point to the display of gore

"Did you hear anyones name or voice?" ask chelkar

"nah m8, but we did hear alot of slicin and cuttin"

"Oh, okay, I got to go do detective stuff now, are you two gonna be alright here?"

"Well, thats the thing m80" said toad "We actually aint got a place to live now, and if u say these 'chaos' guys are responsible, they dont sound too nice ad we dont want to end up like that girl!" said toad

"Okay.. so, what?" ask chelkar

"Well, if its okay with you, do you know anywhere we could stay?"

Chelkar stop 2 ponder this, could he let them stay on his ship? surely there were other places on the staion to keep a pair of human frog things, but at the same time, they were witnesses to the crime and could be useful!

"I dont know" said chelkar

"CHRIIIIIST CHELKAR" said toad "WHERE DA FUCK YOU THINK WE GONNA STAY? I AINT GOIN TO NO FARM!" he shouted "'AVE A HEART M8, GIVE ME AN MY BOY A PLACE TO SLEEP"

Chelkar stop to ponder again, and he was face w/ 2 decision

Help Toad? or Leave Him.

*Click*

"Alright toad, I will help you, but you gotta promise to stay quiet and hidden, do u understand?"

Chelkar decide to help toad and take him to his ship

"Yea yeah i got it" said toad "Thanks m80, u wont regret this!"

"Okay, I'll have one of my men escort you to the ship, stay here for one second" he said as he left the room

"Chelkar" said toad right before he leave

Chelkar turn around, "What is it?"

"Be careful of that white girl" said toad "Somethin seemed, off, about her!"

"Okay" said chelkar as he go to get strom and have him escort the what the fuck things back to the ship

Chelkar walk out of the complex and sit down in his shuttle, on the console was a note. he pick it up an read it

"Chelkar,

There's no use hiding anymore, we need 2 meet somewhere private, meet me at these coordinates

B.W"

Chelkar ponder, "What the fuck is going on" ask chelkar "Is all this bullshit even worht a quadrillion thrones?' he ask himself

JUST THEN ANEXPLOSION WRACK THE COMPLEX, CHELKAR LOOK UP AND SEE A BODY FALL DOWN AND HIT THE PAVEMENT, CHELKAR LOOK UP TO SEE THAT THE EXPLOSION WAS ON THE SAME FLOOR AS RWBYS ROOM!

"AW SHIT" said chelkar as he rush upstairs

"Strom! are you okay!?" he shout as he run up the emergency stairs

"Yes we are fine, we took the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid attention because you know we have two fucking toads to hide" said strom

"Okay, thank the emperor you're all okay, take them back to the ship, make sure they are secure"

"Okay" said strom ad he left with the toads

chelkar move upstairs and his guess was correct, the explosion had come from rwbys apartment, and it was pretty fucked, there was nothin left, just a shatted husk of the old architecture

"Well shit" said chelkar as he look around before another white circle outline catch his attenion, he click it again and he move over to check it out, it was a strange piece of equipment he had never seen before, it looked out of place to him, like it didn't belong anywhere on this station

"Hmm." said chelkar as he ponder what the fuck could be happenin

Chelkar get on his vox and call papi

"Papi this is chelkar come in pls"

"ITS A ME PAPI!" said papi finally getting in some screentime "What a do u want!?"

"Papi, I need another shuttle sent to my location, strom is on the way with some unexpected guests, make sure nobody sees them."

"Okay!" said papi "What do you need the shuttle for?"

"Because" said chelkar as he take out and light his lho stick before brethin in the sweet toxin while this song play! /watch?v=KY-b-oAx464

(He never really smoke but after what he been through he need to relive teh stress!")

Chelkar breath out the smoke and sigh, pondering what he was about to do

"Because I'm about to go on a blind date"

TO BE CONTINUE

******FIVE REVIEW MILESTONE!******

I_ts good to be back writin these fics! Insted of teh usual action bits, I decide 2 try a new approach! I know you guys are gettin tired of the usual "go here shoot stuff leave" stories so i trie 2 do somtin different!_

_Let me know what you think in the reviews but pls remember only constructiv criticis allowed!_

_Part 2 coming soon! Hope "2", see you ther_e!


	2. Chapter 2

Chelkar lok out teh window as the shuttle fly across teh station, he look down 2 see that his lho stick pack was almost out, but he saw that he still had like 2 left so he take on and msmoke it anyway (he never rly smoke b4 but i think he gettin addicted!)

"Pilot, how far are we from teh rendevoo" said chhelkar

"Its a me a pilot! We will a be there soon!" said the pilot

"What the fuck" said chelkar "How come u soud liek papi"

"Because!" said the pilot "I AM CRYPTOS"

"oh no" said chelkar as the pilot reach back to attack him because he was cryptos

"Heh its a nothing personel, kid!" said the pilot

But chelkar was 2 kwik 4him! and he punch the pilot rite in his gabber m8, but then the pilot was unconscious and it was up 2 chelkar to fly the ship

"Heh, good think i got teh shuttle craft skill" said chelkar as he roll the d100

*99*

"Oh fuck" said chelkar as the shuttlecraft take a nose dive into a courtyard

as teh plane crash, chelkar woke up with a START and take out his stun baton and wack the pilot so the cryptos would die

"heh, have a nice nap kid" said chelkar to the pilot as he walk out of the wreckage, surprise 2 him, he was close to the rendevoo point that was on his note

"Now where is this guy" said chelkar

"Heh, u sure no how 2 make an entrance" said someone behind him

chelkar GHASP and turn around "Who are you" he said

"Heh, my names not important" said the man as he take out a lho stick (just like chelkar's brand!) and begin 2 smoke it

"Oh wow you smoke huff &amp; puffs 2!" said chelkar "I think we gona be frend" he said as he realise that like nobody in the whole fucking universe smoke huff an puff (he wonderhow they were still in buiseness)

"Well, usee" said the man "I think you need a little help w/ ur case" said the man

"Oh how did u kno that" said chelkar

"Because" said the man as he pull out a package "take this, it will help"

"Oh, ok" said chelkar as he take it and put it away "thanks"

"Heh, its nothin" said the guy as he walk away

"But wait who are you"

"Neither enemy nor friend, just call me, blowjob"

"Thats fuken disgustin" said chelkar

"heh" said the guy as he walk away "we'll be in touch"

chelkar look down at his thing and ponder what it cud be, he open it 2 see it was a voxtape! what cud be on it!?

Chelkar go back to the wreckage of his shuttle to use its voxtape player (it still work ok stfu) to see what was on the voxtape, little did he kno as he put it in he was gona be in for a litle surprise!

chelkar obserf the fotage as teh pict screen come to life w/ static and scary effect filters.

he saw that rwby was there! sittin in her apartment room and she wus cleanin her wepon, croissant rose, alone when sudenli there wus a phone call from somebode

ruby pick up phone an answer it an a familar voice was on the other end

"helo this s weis," said wise

"oh thank goodness its u" she replid "i thot it was gona b that guy leaving me misterious threatinin messages again!"

"haha ya that guy sure is a real creeper aint he" the white-hair woman said "btw i got of work early 2day and im swingin buy ur place for a brake. u down for anything darlin?"

but somethin was suspicious bout dat. chelkar sat dat teh footage recordin date was from EMperor's day and nobodi even worked dat day! (not even strom but that didnt stop him from goin )

sudenly rwby grew nervous! strange stuf kept happenin to her all week and weis wus alway gon wen it happen! she began suspectin somethin was up in Huntress Town...

Litle did she kno how rite she was..

"haha mayb another teim" said rwby "im busy

"u dont love me? D;" said wise

"its not that, its just.."

suddenly weis start cryin and rwby felt real bad. she was bein mean and paranoid for no reason! so she apologize 2 her and said

"im sry for actin so paranoid Wise i guess bad stuf has been happenin all week 2 me and i got a little stressed out im sory i hope u forgives me!"

"hah its okay bud" said weiss

now let me in plz im cold and hungry and i need to advance teh plot

Also feed me!

"okay:

and so when rwby hard weis knock on teh door she open it up!

litle did she kno this wud be da last thing she cud do 4 her...

rwby was flabberaghasted. at what she saw

weis was standin in fron of teh doorway with blod and guts all over her! and a nasty lookin scar runin down her face

She war jinco jeans and 2 purple earins as well as leather gloves nd an ivox player wit 9 inch nail playin in teh bavckground!

she grined with eveil as she stare at rwby

"psh..." she said, as she grip a blood soak chainsaw in her hand and rev it

"nothin personel, kid."

rwby let out a cry of shock as suddenli from her torso her appendages were rip!

weis made another pass of her chainsaw and rwby's leg was disjoined at teh hip!

with her shoulder blade the white hair gairl cut

as rwby's forearm she lustily seized!

bit by bit deconstructin her demize

she allow her victim no piece (lmao) as weis dislimb rwby for her collection of sever and roting keepsakes!

they were trophies for her to display on decoratve plater and steaks

once in posessed of the flesh sinewy gewgaws that she demand

Wise knew dat only these qudrupuhlegic cadaver were left to give her a hand ! )

limb from limb she took her hands and arms and legs

leavin rwby lookin quite stumped (lol)

as weis collected da body parts of rwby she greedily hoarded 2 herself

rwby's torso was calusly dumped

chelkar watched as her grevus wounds spill precis Ichor

upon weis'ss makeshift abattoir floor

"...but teh sacrafize is not in vein," said weis

"cuz ill donate ur arms to the poor ;)"

she tore her limb from fucking limb

as she exclaime to rwby,

"u must hand ur limbs to me as i split u at teh seams.

i always get a leg up (rofl) on my victims, your ensanguinus projectuns i gleen."

as she jigsawed her withoout a hope of reassembly

"I take what's urs as mine, rwby.."

chelkar watch as rwby's exit6nce slip away, as rwby lost it at one piece at a time (XD)...

Wise then carful place teh body parts in tthe room, makin it look like all teh mutilatiohn had been done post mortem nd no fiscal strugle had taken place

The footage then cut 2 static

"What the fuck, that little bitch!" scream chelkar as he realise that there was some1 behind him

"u kno 2 much" said the voice

"Who the fuck are you oh no" said chelkar as hturn around and se weiss

"I knew teh wolf wud be bad news, but he'll die soon enough, after u!" said weiss as she level Mirtenastr to poke his chest w/ it

"Oh no dont hurt me haha jk bitch" said chelkar as he grapple weiss, they begin fodlin eachoter as teh fite 4 the revoler thing ensue, luckily chelkar was good at doin stuff so he touch weiss in her funnyparts and use that distraction to grab teh weapon!

"Heh, nothin personel k-" said chelkar as the weapons zap him super bad

"heh, did u rly think u cud use my weapon against ME" said the white bitch as she take the wweapon from him "Now it is time for me to kill, and its time 4 u to die"

'But, why did u kill rwby!' exclaim chelkar "u loved her! u wer like best friends and junk!"

"Friends?" cackled the white whore, "dont be stupid, how could i be friends with someone like HER, can u imagine someone who is expected to succeed a power line, who can never have fun or friends, meanwhile someone like rwby has real friends and real love! and no wory of power, i cud not let dis bitch be happy while i was sufferin so i kil her, now even tho i sufrin she is ded, it was nothin persnel"

'It was completely personeL!" said chelkar "You stupid bitch! now u messed w/ teh bull and u gona get the horns!" said chelkar as he give the signal to his pilot who just came out of unconciousness

The pilot shoot weiss in the face and weiss screech in TEROR as she jump into he air and run away, but she forgot mirtemolester and chelkar laugh as he stand up and watch weis run into the alleyways

"Sir!" said the pilot as he snap a quick salute to chelkar but chelkar bein the cool bro tier officer he is told the guy at ease, "u did good son" said chelkar "u gona get lots of leave for dis"

"Sir, perhaps I could be paid in something other than grox pockets"

Chelkar smile "Okay, very well, but dont tell no one else about dis one ok?"

The pilot smile and flash another salute "yes sir!"

And so, pilot Jenkins was the first employee under Alek Chelkar to receive payment in a form other than sexual favors or grox pockets, truley a day to remember!

Chelkar go back to the station office to go talk to the leader of the staion again whos name i forgot already its been like 2 weeks sincei wrote a chapter dont judge me

Chelkar sit the tape down on the guys desk "look buddy i solved ur mistry, it was weiss who killed rwby, gibe demoney boss".

The man sit there for a moment b4 saying "gud job chelkar, u solved teh mistry of who kill rwby, but u still have not closed teh case!"

"R u fuken srs" said chelkar "But I found out who kill rwby!"

"I know" said the guy, but u stil gota bring her to justice!

"u r pisin me off m80, if you dont give me at least another 1/4 of that payment then we gona be spoilin for a fite!"

"Okay, i will give u another 1/4, but u wont see the rest of the moneys until u kill that white bitch!"

"He said WHAT!? Exclaimed Strom, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"i kno rite like what te fuck" said chelkar "He shud give us all the money, not just 1/2"

"No I mean are you serious that we have to kill weiss!? That's damn near suicide!" exclaim strom

"Dont worry, I have an idea" said chelkar as he pull out his last lho stick and light it as this song play! watch?v=sHygRjMa16E&amp;t=2m40s

"I think I know just who to call to solve dis one"

_I have short hair_

_And I'm faced with a few complications_

_So, they tasked my hair_

_To try to analyse the situation_

_You know, man_

_As rwby fall on the ground_

_Dis case is goin'_

_Round and round and roun_

TO BE CONTINUE

22 REVIEW MILESTONE!

_I can't belief that this story got so many reviews in such a short amount of time! I can't thank u guys enuf for the constructive criticis you provide me w/!_

_I know this chapter is a long time cummin, but i hope it was worth the wait for you guys! Don't worry tho, part 3 will be out soon enough, and perhaps the conclusion of this story (Troubler i huntress town, not the bounty hunter lo_l)

BTW VISIT MY TUMBLR AT


End file.
